If You're Not The One
by Phyripo
Summary: Zutara. Songfic to If You're The One by Daniel Bedingfield. It's basically Zuko and Katara realizing they're in love when they're miles apart.


**A/N: Hi! C'est moi! Eehm... This is my first story for Avatar: The Last Airbender and... Nothing else to say. Yeah, interesting. Enjoy! =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I do not have any intention to make money out of this. (Although that would be nice...) And neither do I own the song 'If You're Not The One' bu Daniel Bedingfield. **

**O yeah, when people say things, it's like this "Blablabla". And when they whisper it's like this: "_Blablabla". _And when they THINK, I have done it like this: 'Thinkthinkthink'.**

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_  
It's a week after the end of the war, and today's the coronation ball of the new Firelord. Katara's standing at the side, watching people dance and talk. Suddenly, she feels someone touch her shoulder. She looks behind her and sees Aang, her boyfriend, with a questioning look on his face. "Katara?" he says. "I asked you something." She looks at him for a few seconds before slowly nodding her head. "Sorry, I was daydreaming." Aang nods and smiles. "'Bout whaaaat?" he asks teasingly. Katara giggles and says: "You don't need to knooooow!" "Of course not," he says. "I was asking you if you wanted to dance." Katara thinks about this and decides to just do it. They danced before and that turned out pretty well, so she can take the risk. The risk of being embarrassed, that is. The water bender and the Avatar get onto the dance floor and start dancing.

After dancing for a while, all guests hear a voice announcing that the new Fire Lord, Zuko, will be coming in and that they're supposed to greet him. Everyone looks at the big door - practically a gate - expectantly, and so do Katara and Aang. When Zuko finally enters, in his official clothing, Katara's heart jumps up. 'Why do I feel so glad to see him? It's not like I never saw him before!' she thinks. It _does_ feel like that, though. Everyone is talking again and so is Aang. He is talking to Toph, the blind earth bender, who's wearing a brown and green dress. Katara smiles. They look kind of cute together. 'What? I shouldn't be thinking that! He's my boyfriend! I should be jealous upon seeing him with someone else!' She shakes it off and turns around when she feels a light tap on her shoulder.

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_  
Zuko joined the party - his own party, nonetheless - after debating with all kinds of ambassadors and other 'important people' and now he is enjoying himself. He sees his friend Katara standing there wearing a beautiful blue dress with silver details, looking a little lost while watching the Avatar - 'her boyfriend,' Zuko interrupts himself - talk to Toph. The Firelord walks over to her and when the water bender doesn't seem to be noticing him, he taps her lightly on the shoulder. She swiftly turns around and smiles at him. "Hey," she says. He greets back. "So… Would you like to dance?" he asks her. She glances at Aang for a second, but then nods. "I'd love to, Firelord." Zuko grabs Katara's hand, which feels cold. 'Probably because she is a water bender,' he thinks. They start dancing and everyone is soon looking at them. People are whispering. "_That's the Avatar's girlfriend. Do you see how adorable they look?_" But the only thing Zuko can think about is how Katara's hand fits his so perfectly. Why does this feel so good? Suddenly, Katara pulls away. She looks at him, blushing, and slowly starts walking away from the young man.

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
_Katara is dancing with the Fire Lord and she feels better than ever. She lays her head on his chest and hears his heart bouncing. The water bender listens and becomes aware of her own heart beating. She looks around and sees people watching them dance. Katara pulls away hesitantly, blushing furiously, and walks away, back to Aang. He seems happy to have his girlfriend back. 'Why is he looking so relieved? Wait… He isn't thinking that Zuko… That I, that we… Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!'

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?  
_Zuko looks at Katara as she walks into the Avatar's arms and feels his knees go weak. He smiles to the people who are still watching him and walks over to a chair at the side of the chamber. The Firelord sits down. Soon, Katara comes over to him. "Hi," she says softly. "I escaped Aang for a second to talk to you. Are you alright? You look… How do you say it? You look… Let's just say pale." Zuko looks at his hands and answers: "I really don't know how to feel. It's just that… Dancing with you felt so good. I wasn't even thinking about Mai!" "What does Mai have to do with it? Where is she, anyway?"

Zuko sighs. "I have no clue where she's gone. She seems to have vanished since noon. And what does she have to do with it? Yeah, well, you see, Mai is my girlfriend and I shouldn't be dancing with another girl when I have a girlfriend." Katara nods. "But it's not like I'm your girlfriend. We're friends, and friends dance. Aang and I have danced, before-" "Before he was your boyfriend?" "Yes," the water bender says. Zuko finally looks up to her. "But he is your boyfriend now." Katara giggles. "What are you suggesting, lord?" "Nothing," says a smirking Zuko. "Come on, Katara. I was having a pretty serious talk with you." "Yeah, a pretty, serious talk." Katara is now really laughing. 'This isn't gonna work!' Zuko thinks. He starts laughing with Katara, although there's nothing funny. Katara collapses on a chair too and both benders laugh uncontrollably.

_I never know what the future brings, but I know you are here with me now.  
_Katara doesn't know why she is laughing, but it feels good. 'Just like the dancing with Zuko…' She thinks. When they're finally calmed down, Zuko gives her an apologetic smile. "I think there are some people that want to talk to me over there," he says while pointing at a group of men standing behind Katara. "Okay, go talk to them. They look important," she says. He walks away, his red robe just reaching the ground, but he seems to change his mind and turns around. "_Stand up_," he whispers to Katara. The water bender stands up, not knowing what else to do, and he wraps his arms around her. "_That's for… For everything. I'll go now._" And he walks away, leaving Katara completely dazed. 'Wow.'_  
__  
We'll make it through__and I hope you are the one I share my life with.  
_Zuko has finally calmed down. He has never been laughing so hard in his entire life. He looks around the room and spots a group of men - all with beards - watching him. "I think there are some people that want to talk to me over there," he says, feeling a little awkward for laughing so hard for no reason. "Okay, go talk to them. They look important," Katara says. He stands up and slowly walks away. As he is walking, he thinks about all the things he's been through with her. They do kind of balance each other, like their elements. He makes a decision, turns around and whispers to the water bender: "_Stand up."_She doesn't doubt and hugs her tightly. "_That's for… For everything. I'll go now._" Then he walks away to go talk to the group of men who look important. And have beards. 'Maybe those beards make them look important…'

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand.  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?__  
__Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
_Katara's still dazed and decides to leave the party. She walks around in the gardens of the palace and thinks about her life as it is now. 'It's beautiful here,' she thinks, 'but I miss my home. Maybe I should go back… But then I'll have to leave Zuko. Aang could come with me, and Sokka too, of course, but Zuko… And Toph! I'd definitely miss them. But I have to go home someday, that's for sure. I think I'll talk about it with Sokka. Yes, that's what I'm gonna do.'

Later that evening - the party has finished - Katara is looking for her brother. When she finally finds him, the sun has already set. "Where were you?" she yells at him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was in the city for some _normal_ food!" "What do you mean 'normal food'? There was plenty of food at the party!" "Yes," Sokka says, "but that tasted weird." Katara rolls her eyes at him and throws her hands in the air in a dramatic gesture. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something." "And that is?" he asks. "Going back home." Her brother motions for her to keep talking. "Shouldn't we go back home someday?" Sokka nods. "Yeah, I think we should. Are you talking about, like, now? Or later?" "As soon as possible. The more I think about home, the more I want to go back," Katara explains. "Okay, we could leave the day after tomorrow, I guess." "Great!" she exclaims.

2 days later…

Early this morning they're going to leave. Katara feels a bit sad, but is happy to go home. Aang is coming with her and Sokka, and so is Suki. They're saying goodbye to the others now. Katara hugs everyone, until she comes to Zuko. They look in each other's eyes. Katara's blue eyes meet Zuko's golden ones. They hug, eventually. The water bender feels the heat radiating from his body and hears his heart beat. She's not so sure about going home anymore, secretly wishing that this moment would never end. They pull apart after a while, feeling a little awkward.  
"Where is Mai?" she asks him. "Still no idea," he answers. "But it doesn't matter anymore." "What do you mean?" "She wrote me a letter. She broke up with me." Katara is shocked, but happy at the same time. 'Why am I happy?' "Eehm… Too bad…" "Yeah well, I didn't feel she was the one, anyway. But you're leaving, so good luck on your way home. I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too, Zuko." And with that, they all climb onto Appa, wave one last time and fly away on Aang's "Yip yip!" The last thing the rest hears is Sokka saying: "I'm hungry. Do we have food?"  
_  
__If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
_Luckily, the gang brought food, so they don't have to stop on their way to the South Pole. Appa has rested a lot in the Fire Nation and flies faster than before. When they're almost there, a new day has already come and Katara wakes up with the sunrise. Apparently, you get used to that when you're in the Fire Nation for a long time. She slept very well, despite the fact that they were still flying. Aang stayed awake all the time and he now looks at her with a sleepy head. "Good morning, Kataaaaaah…" he yawns. "If you trust me with Appa, I can fly him for a while," she says. "Thatza good ideaaah…" says Aang, already drifting to sleep. Katara quickly takes his seat and looks down.

Ice, everywhere. All to be seen is ice… 'It's already looking like home,' she thinks. 'Home… What IS home, really? I haven't been here, like, forever, but it still feels like home to me. But the Fire Nation has become a real home over the time I spent there. That's weird, when you think about it,' Katara chuckles, 'the nation of what was once our greatest enemy has become a home… The Royal Palace, nonetheless, the source of all the evil, as we thought. But maybe that's because of Zuko and Iroh. It probably is…' The cold makes the tears suddenly sliding down Katara's cheeks freeze. 'I really shouldn't cry…'

"Hey, why are you crying?" Suki - just woken up - takes place next to her almost-sister-in-law and looks at her with sleepy eyes. "Just thinking about, you know, stuff." "Stuff? That's not very detailed," Suki says. "But you don't have to tell me; a lot has happened, it's not a crime to cry. Lie down a bit, I can handle Appa." Katara looks at her brother's girlfriend for a while, but then nods and goes back to her bed.

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
_Meanwhile, Zuko is playing some kind of weird game with Toph. He has to grab a pebble and throw it at her, and she's supposed to shoot it at a goal painted on the wall. But - Zuko does not know if it is on purpose, but he does think so - Toph fails to hit the goal every time, only to hit the Fire Lord in the head. "Toph, I really don't - ow! That hurt!" "Get over it Sparky! Be a man, would ya! Now throw the pebble!" Zuko groans. "You're doing this on purpose, don't you?" Toph smirks. "Maybe. Pebble!" The pebble flies through the air for a little while and then hits Zuko's head again.

"Okay, enough! I'm going to grab something to eat. Are you coming with me?" "YEAH! FOOD!" "Toph, I really think you've spent too much time with Sokka." The earth bender shakes her head. "No, I haven't! I'm just… Really… Hungr… Okay, maybe you're right. But whenever I wanted to spend time with Katara you were already hanging out with her. And when it wasn't you, Aang was sticking to her like a bug sticks to honey." She laughed at her own joke. "I haven't spent THAT much time with her, and besides, Sokka has a girlfriend, you know. Wasn't he sticking to Suki like… Eehm… Like a bug sticks to honey?" "Nice metaphor, Zuko. But no, they're not so lovey-dovey anymore. It wears off. Fortunately. I get crazy of Aang and Katara sticking to each other like BUGS stick to HONEY, and I can't even see them! I can only imagine how hard it is for you, poor people who have the gift of seeing." The two walk off to the kitchen laughing.

Toph and Zuko find Iroh sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea. "Of course! Why would he drink something else?" Toph exclaims. The old man and his nephew look at her with similar questioning looks on their faces, but Iroh smiles after a while and says: "Yes, tea. What else? Would you two like a cup, too?" Toph shakes her head. "I came here for food, now I want food." To fortify her words, she walks through the kitchen, grabs the cake sitting on the counter and takes a bite of it. Both men stare at her.

Zuko then turns to his uncle. "I'd like a cup of tea, uncle." Iroh pours him a cup of jasmine tea and hands it to him. "There you go." His nephew thanks him and silently sits down, rubbing his head, where a swelling is already forming. "_Stupid pebble,"_ he mutters under his breath. "_Stupid Toph_." He blows over his cup of tea to make it cool down. 'Katara really likes uncle's jasmine tea,' he thinks. 'I should've given her some, so she could make it when she's home. Well yeah… It doesn't matter anymore.' "Sparkeeeeeee! Come help me with this!" 'This day only gets weirder; Toph is asking me for help?' "Yeah?" "Come over here!" Zuko knows there's no point in arguing with Toph, so he walks over to her. "What's it, Toph?" "I need you to help with something. Can you throw this pebble at me?"

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
_Sokka, Aang, Suki and Katara - and Momo and Appa - arrived at the Southern Water Tribe village several hours ago, and they're having dinner already, at three in the afternoon - on Sokka's request of course. Aang is looking at his food - he's not really sure what it is - suspiciously, not knowing what to think about it. Sokka, on the other hand, is eating like he didn't have a decent meal for years. Suki is eating her food properly and so is Katara. It occurs to Suki that something is wrong with Katara; she seems a little distant. She was happy when they arrived and met up with the villagers - including her grandmother - but when they told them about their adventures, she only spoke when really necessary. Both girls are done eating, so Suki decides to take Katara outside to have a talk with her.

"Hey Katara?" "Hmm?" "Can I talk to you? I mean, in private?" Katara nods and they walk out of the house, where Aang has finally started to eat and Sokka is STILL eating. The two girls walk around a bit before sitting down on a bench. Suki shivers. "It's really cold here," she says, stating the obvious. "What'd you expect?" "Okay, that's true." "Why did you want to talk to me?" Katara asks. "You seem a little off, you know. Something's bothering you - what is it? You can tell me. Does it have something to do with Aang, or Zuko? Maybe," says the Kyoshi warrior, "maybe you're… No, forget that. It doesn't make sense. Or… Yeah, maybe it does." "You're rambling, Suki. I don't understand what you're talking about, so could you please explain it?" The cold air makes both girls shiver again. "Never mind. Just tell me what's bothering you." "Okay. I just miss… The Fire Nation, I guess." Suki looks at Katara with a sarcastic grin.

"The Fire _Nation_? I think you miss the Fire _Lord_." "Yeah well, he's kind of part of the Na…tion. What? Stop looking at me like that! Alright, I miss Zuko. What's your point? Don't you miss him? He's your friend too, you know!" "Whoa, calm down Sugar. What? Okay, I shouldn't just have called you Sugar, isn't it?" "Maybe." "Okay, seriously now, I do miss Zuko - and Toph - but I don't get all quiet and stuff. You get what I mean?" Katara nods. "I'm sorry, Suki. I really don't know what's up with me, but - yeah… I just don't know." The girls then decide to go back to the house. "I feel scarred…" "Katara, did you say something?" "No." "All… Riiiight."

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?__  
_"My head hurts!" Zuko is complaining to his uncle. "She shot the pebble at me EVERY time!" Iroh tells his nephew to calm down and refresh the wet piece of cloth he's holding to his forehead. "Come on Zuko, it's late already, time to go to bed." The Fire Lord groans. "Alright, I'll go. Goodnight uncle." "'Night Zuko."

When Zuko is lying in his bed, red sheets pulled up to his chin, staring at the ceiling, he thinks about what Toph said. Did he really spend so much time with Katara? 'No, it can't be. She wasn't here for THAT long, and besides, Aang has spent much more time with her. Right?' The young Lord is confused by his thoughts. 'I should just try to sleep.' Zuko is drifting off to sleep pretty soon, and he finds himself standing on a red carpet. He looks at his clothes; he's wearing something that looks like traditional Fire Nation wedding clothes, if only they weren't dark blue. 'What's this?' he thinks. 'It's like I'm going to get married. But why is my clothing blue? Not that I don't like blue, but -' An orchestra starts to play wedding music and Hakoda walks down the aisle, with Katara on his arm. 'Weird… I'm going to get married to Katara? Why don't I remember asking her? Waaait..! It's a dream! This has to be a dream!'

As soon as he realizes he was dreaming, Zuko wakes up. He sits straight up and tries to remember what his dream was about. 'Hmm… People say that when you have dreams where you notice you're dreaming - lucid dreams - you mostly remember what you dreamt. But all I remember is knowing I was dreaming, not WHAT.' He decides that it probably wasn't important and goes to sleep again.

_I don't know why you're so far away__  
__But I know that this much is true__  
__We'll make it through__  
__And I hope you are the one I share my life with__  
__And I wish that you could be the one I die with__  
__And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with__  
__I hope I love you all my life__  
_Katara's also lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She overhears her conversation with Suki in her head. 'There's only one conclusion, Katara,' she thinks to herself. 'Admit it: you're in love with Zuko.' She shakes her head. 'Oh spirits, this can't be true. We just left and now I realize I'm in love. Just great. GREAT! And I also have a boyfriend - well, sort of. Great.' With these things in mind, the water bender falls asleep.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand__  
__If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am__  
__Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?__  
_That morning, Zuko wakes up in light shock. He remembers what he dreamt. 'I was going to marry Katara! Really, how's that possible? I… I should forget about it.' He walks down the stairs, to the kitchen. "Good morning, nephew," says his uncle, who's already drinking a cup of tea. "Morning uncle," Zuko greets back. "Hey Zuko, what's up with you? You look a little shocked." "Shocked? That's possible. I dreamt really weird last night." A questioning look appears on Iroh's face. "What did you dream? Maybe it means something." The Fire Lord sighs. "I dreamt… I dreamt that I was getting married. With Katara." "Ah! Katara! I've always known it!" says Iroh. "Known what?" "You're in love with the water bender, my boy."

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
_'In love?' Zuko thinks. 'With Katara? Maybe he's right. He's been right before…' "But… Katara…" "You know I'm right, Zuko," his uncle's voice interrupts his thoughts. Zuko nods. "You're right, uncle. She's so strong, so beautiful. But she's also taken. By the Avatar, nonetheless! I… Oh man, this is so wrong!" "Calm down. There's nothing you can do. Until she comes back, that is. You have to learn to live with it now."

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
_"Hey Katara? Want to go penguin sledding with me?" "Hmm? Did you say something, Aang?" asks Katara. "Uhm, yes..!" "I'm sorry, I'm not really here with my mind." "That's alright; I'll just go with Sokka. I guess…" Aang then stalks off to go find Sokka. As if on cue, Suki comes walking around the corner. "Hey Katara. How are you doing?" "Hey. I'm fine." "Really?" Suki asks. "Okay, maybe not. I figured something out," says Katara. Suki asks her what. "I figured out that… That…" "You're in love with him, aren't you? With -" she looks around to make sure no one can hear them, and then continues in a low whisper, "_Zuko._" Katara looks at her with eyes as big as plates.

_'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
_"I am. Suki, I admit it; it's impossible to deny it, but it just can't happen! I have a boyfriend! Well, sort of. The AVATAR is my boyfriend! I'm afraid of what will happen when I break up with him. And I don't want to hurt him! But, yes, I'm in love with the Fire Lord. Now, should I be happy about that?"

_And though I can't be with you tonight__  
__And know my heart is by your side__  
_'So I have to live with it. Yeah, I can do that. Eehm… WHAT am I going to do?' Just then, the Fire Lord spots Toph walking by. "Hey Toph? Wanna play a game with me?"

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand__  
__If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am__  
__Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?_


End file.
